Clark's Fantasy
by DexterFan4249
Summary: One of Clark's erotic dreams about Lois Lane. SMUT.


_Despite everything he said and everything he felt he did like having Lois around, she was exciting and made his house interesting. Also the fact which he was reluctant to admit to himself but she was good looking. The only unfortunate thing was that she had taken over his bedroom._

_He knocked on the door one night, but thoughts of a him and Lois together alone together were far from his mind. He could imagine her behind the door wrapped in baggy bunny pajamas, her hair mussed and messy with sleep. With this thought in mind, he entered after he heard her voice _

_"Come in"_

Which is why he wasn't prepared for the best sight he ever saw.

_Bloody hell!_

Lois stood at the doorway staring Clark in wonder. She was dressed a tight white tshirt and a pair of pajama pants that hugged every curve. Her brown hair, soft and fragrant, fell to her shoulders in slight, wispy curls. He skin glowed and the freckles sprinkling her nose were pink.

"Clark, what's wrong…" she asked, surprised. As he started speechlessly he glanced at her body; in his fantasies, he had never taken the time to imagine Lois Lane looking so good with clothes on. Usually, she was in a bra set or naked or lathered in gooey…

His mind was blank and he had no idea what he had come here fore. He might have needed something from this room but what that was he could not remember. He kept staring at her shirt pulled so tightly over her large breasts, her nipples poked out and pink circles showed without hindrance from a bra and her cute butt…imagining in her bed naked. He gulped loudly.

"Clark, are you okay?" She came closer and touched his flushed skin with her soft hands. He was sighing now and taking in her breath and her body heat. His head swam he barely registered the fact her nipples were close to his mouth or the fact he kissed her bottom lip, pushing his tongue inside her mouth. All he could do was pray that she wouldn't pull away as he explored the insides of her mouth.

She stared down at him and accepted his kisses. As he moved to her jawline, she returned his affections by running her fingers into his hair and stroking his neck, his back, his stomach…his chest. She giggled and bit his ear lovingly as he worked his way up her shirt and gasped at him brushing and cupping her breasts.

"Lois..." He moaned

"Mm-hmm." She led him to her bed and took off his shirt, kissing his chest as he laid her down and straddled her. He pulled off her shirt and licked and sucked her nipples, softly feeling her body heat with pleasure. Her hands pulled at his belt buckle and brought his pants down and ran her fingertips down the insides of his thighs grabbing at his penis, rubbing his shaft and fingering his black hair. Her pink lips formed a smile as she found the slit at the tip of his head and rubbed him gently feeling his semi-hard cock stiffen.

He saw her grin and grew horny and wicked. "Oh, so you like that?" He arched her back and pulled her pants off and let them fall to the floor. While still kissing her breasts, he stuck his index finger into her, hearing her gasp and sigh. He took this as a sign to put in his other index finger and explore inside her, pulling in and out until she was wet and juices started to stream onto his hand

"Smallville…_please_…" She begged him. He took the hint and pulled his fingers out and put his hard cock in, loving it because she was so tight he couldn't stand it! Feeling her quiver and sob, he kissed her forehead tenderly assuring her he'd be gentle and waiting for her to smile. Seeing her pearly whites, he started his rhythm letting her dig into his back with her nails and making her flow freely while reframing from his own release. Whispering that he was so, _so good_ she started breathing hard and said the two words he always wanted to hear come from her mouth:

"I'm cumming!" She yelled, screaming his name and flowing freely from her crotch. He followed, releasing himself from inside her and kissing her softly smiling as she said his name.

"Smallville_!_" Lois' sharp tone made him jump up. Her lips touched his lips as she breathily whispered, "You were mumbling in your sleep." She walked away from him, with a knowing wink, letting his mind still live out the last signs of his fantasy.

He looked down at his pants, where he stood erect and glanced at her wickedly. Lois blushed and walked away. Maybe his fantasies may come true.


End file.
